SVM Wiki:Chat Rules
Welcome to the Official Southern Vampire Mysteries Wiki Chat Room! Connect with fans of the series through the Southern Vampire Mysteries Wiki's Chatroom. Before You Begin In order to participate in the live chatroom, you must have a Java™ enabled browser, such as the current version of Internet Explorer, Netscape, or Google Chrome. The live chats take place via the module in a realtime chat interface. Screen Resolution Screen resolution should be set to a minimum of 800x600 for optimum chatting. Monitors set to 640x480 may not be able to view the entire chat window at the same time. Please Note the Following *You are entirely responsible and liable for all activities and behavior conducted through any handles registered to your internet account and/or whomever accesses this chatroom from your computer. Any detrimental action by others using your account with or without your knowledge will cause your future access to this chatroom to be denied. * Your "right to free speech" ends when you infringe upon the right of others to enjoy a friendly and safe chat atmosphere. * Users who abuse chatting privileges and do not observe these rules will be banned with or without warning. These rules are not here to create a 'dictatorial' chat, rather they are in place to ensure that users who interfere with the friendly and safe atmosphere of the chatroom can be dealt with. *''The Southern Vampire Mysteries Wiki'' cannot be held responsible for the irresponsible behavior of other users. Policies, Rules and Regulations * You should possess a general enjoyment and knowledge of the Southern Vampire Mysteries series of books and/or the True Blood universe and/or its cast and crew. * Topics discussed and all conversation must be kept solely on the series True Blood or a closely related topic (i.e. Sookie Stackhouse, Dead Until Dark, the True Blood comic books, Stephen Moyer, the AVL, Tara Du Rone, etc.). * Do not use redundant, overly-long or nonsensical messages or phrases. We're all familiar with the series, so there's no need to rehash them word for word to get your point across. * Respect the wishes and opinions of others. The 'Golden Rule' applies here very strongly. * English is the core language of the chatroom. Please use Private Messages to communicate in a non-English language. * Using the chatroom to slam an episode/character/celebrity or to flame other users will not be tolerated. * Offensive and indecent handles/usernames are not allowed. * Language or behavior of an abusive, crude, harassing, illicit, indecent, lewd, obscene, offensive, pornographic, ridiculing, rude or vulgar nature are NOT allowed at any time under any circumstances, even if such language appeared in the series True Blood or in the Southern Vampire Mysteries series of books. * Do not post adult content or URLs pointing to such content at any time. * Do not make threats, cruel hoaxes, racist remarks, or ethnic/sexual slurs. * Do not make references to illegal use of drugs. All illegal activity is prohibited. * Do not make open invitations for cybersex. * Do not post personal information (yours or someone else's), such as telephone numbers or mailing addresses. * Impersonating Southern Vampire Mysteries Wiki staff or its assistants is a direct violation of the use of this system and will not be tolerated. Chat moderators are denoted by the star appearing beside their name. * Spamming users of the chatroom to promote a product or service is prohibited. * Do not use advanced HTML or techniques that interferes with the chatroom and/or web browsers. * Use the "Ignore User" feature to avoid seeing additional posts from harassing chatters, and report all violators to any of the chat moderators listed below, or to any sheriff on this Wiki. * Have a sense of humor, be nice, and have fun! By entering the chatroom, you hereby state that you have read the above rules and agree to abide by them at all times. Transcripts of Previous Chats No chats currently available... Establish Your Identity There is no need to create a username/handle. That is already established by the username used to create your Southern Vampire Mysteries Wiki account. There is no need for password log in, as once you are logged onto the Wiki, you will automatically be logged in to chat. Chat Moderators These are Users that appear in the site list of "Chat Moderators". * Adamantoise Emoticons Emoticons (also known as "Emotion icons"), include smiley faces and other small icons that can be rendered within the chatroom. * See the article MediaWiki:Emoticons for a list of all emoticons that can be utilized within the chatroom.